Trudna decyzja, piosenki (odcinek 84)
Trudna decyzja, piosenki to czwarty odcinek drugiego sezonu serialu Violetta. Opis German przyłapuje Violettę z Diego i dochodzi do awantury. Violetta jest wściekła na ojca, że on ją bez przerwy śledzi, zamiast jej ufać. Gdy Violetta idzie do domu, do niej dzwoni Leon, który mówi jej, że chciał z nią porozmawiać. Violetta mówi Leonowi, że też chciała z nim porozmawiać, i oboje umawiają się na spotkanie. Andres mówi Gregorio, że duch może się pojawić. Gregorio mówi Andresowi, że nie ma żadnego ducha. Gdy Gregorio odbija piłkę, Andres uważa go za ducha. Kiedy Maxi wchodzi do sali, Gregorio chowa się, a Andres wybiega ze strachu. Dochodzi do konfrontacji między Broduey'em a DJ'em. Całe zdarzenie zauważa Francesca. Jackie próbuje namówić Pabla, by przekonał Antonia do sprzedaży Studia. Pablo mówi Jackie, że Studio jest całym życiem Antonia. Jade nie potrafi udawać Marii. Matias przypadkiem podsuwa Jade pomysł zatrudnienia zawodowej aktorki, która zagrałaby Marię. Kiedy Violetta wychodziła na spotkanie z Leonem, German zatrzymuje ją, będąc zły na nią, że go okłamała. Podczas kłótni, do Violetty dzwoni Leon. Niestety, German wyłącza telefon córki. Gregorio uczy Andresa choreografii, którą ten drugi ma zaprezentować Jackie tak, jakby była jego własną. Wieczorem Violetta zamierza wyjść spotkać się z Leonem, ale kiedy miała wyjść z domu, zastaje na progu drzwi Diega. Diego mówi Violetcie, że przyszedł porozmawiać z jej ojcem o tym, co się stało. Angie, Olga i Ramallo pomagają Violetcie ukryć Diega przed Germanem. Violetta potem wyprasza Diega z domu. German zauważa, że Angie nie jest w humorze, i pyta się jej, czy coś się stało. Angie mówi Germanowi, że ostatnio Pablo traktuje ją chłodno i że Jackie nie jest go warta. Mówi także szwagrowi, iż czuje, że Jackie coś ukrywa i robi wszystko przeciwko niej. German radzi Angie, żeby dała Pablo czas, aż on sam zrozumie, jaka Jackie jest naprawdę. Nazajutrz Jade robi casting dla aktorek, które mają zagrać Marię. Casting wygrywa Esmeralda Di Pietro. Violetta przeprasza Leona za nieudane spotkanie. Po ich wspólnym spotkaniu, Marco nie dzwoni do Franceski, co jej się nie podoba. Przed lekcją tańca, Camila odrzuca propozycję Ludmiły wyjścia na zakupy, wmawiając, że w ten i następne dni jest bardzo zajęta, jednak Broduey przyłapuje swoją byłą dziewczynę na kłamstwie. Kłótnię Camili i Broduey'a przerywa Francesca. Camila mówi Francesce, że ma dość tego, że Broduey uważa ją za kłamczuchę, a on sam ją okłamał. Francesca tłumaczy Camili, że Broduey przepraszał ją nieskończenie wiele razy. Camila obraża się na Francescę, że stanęła w obronie Broduey'a. Broduey prosi Francescę, żeby pomogła mu i porozmawiała z Camilą. Francesca mówi Broduey'owi, że tak tylko pogorszy sprawę, ale dziękuje mu za prośbę o pomoc, i oboje się przytulają, co widzi Camila. Camila potem gniewa się na Francescę za obejmowanie Broduey'a i obie przyjaciółki kłócą się ze sobą. Broduey prosi Maxiego, by pomógł mu odzyskać Camilę. Gdy Broduey namawia go, by wziął na siebie winę za to, co z Camilą zaszło, Maxi gniewa się na przyjaciela, że on dalej chce kłamać, i między nimi też dochodzi do kłótni. Nie mogąc znieść kłótni Maxiego i Broduey'a, Leon decyduje się rozwiązać zespół. Andres pokazuje Jackie choreografię, której Gregorio go nauczył, ale wywala się na podłodze. Przyglądając się temu z wentylacji, Gregorio nie jest zadowolony. Marco spotyka się z Francescą w parku. Francesca jest zła na Marca, bo oni byli na randce, a potem on do niej nie dzwonił. Marco daje Francesce kwiaty, jednocześnie pytając ją, czy będzie jego dziewczyną. Diego przychodzi do Studia, żeby pogadać z Violettą, i jest pod wrażeniem na widok tego, jak uczniowie śpiewają, tańczą, grają na instrumentach i komponują. Diego znajduje Violettę i mówi jej, że muszą porozmawiać. Violetta mówi Diego, że nie chce z nim rozmawiać. Diego tłumaczy Violetcie, że właśnie rozmawiają. W tej samej chwili pojawia się Leon, który mówi Violetcie i Diego, że porozmawiają we troje. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Sezon 2